1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly for a child's wheeled gear (e.g., a baby walker or stroller) with improved smooth rotation, safety, and aesthetically pleasing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 of the drawings illustrates a conventional wheel assembly for a baby walker or stroller. The wheel assembly includes a wheel seat 1' having a hub 121' and a tube 11' formed on a side thereof and connected to the hub 121' via ribs 12'. A tubular connecting member 3' is mounted around the tube 11' and a connecting post 2' is extended through a longitudinal hole 31' of the tubular connecting member 3'. The tubular connecting member 3' further includes outer threading 32' for engaging with a frame of the baby walker or stroller. Thus, the wheel seat 1' is rotatable through 360.degree. relative to the frame of the baby walker or stroller. Two wheels 4' are mounted on both sides of the hub 121' and an axle 5' is extended through the hub 121' and axle holes 41' of the wheels 41.
It is, however, found that dust and/or alien objects tend to enter the exposed axle holes 41' of this wheel assembly such that friction to the axle 5' is increased. As a result, the wheels 4' may not rotate smoothly. The exposed ends of the axle 5' adversely affect the aesthetically pleasing effect. In addition, referring to FIG. 11, the wheels 4' are not shielded such that the wheels 4' cannot be stopped by objects having a height lower than a radius of the wheel 4'. More specifically, it is possible for the child in the baby walker or stroller to move to a dangerous place and thus gets hurt if adult is not aware of the situation. If obstacles are provided to avoid such situation, walking inconvenience to adults is incurred. Furthermore, the baby or child may reach his/her fingers or toes into a space "A" (FIG. 12) between the wheels 4' and thus be injured.
FIG. 13 of the drawings illustrates another conventional wheel assembly for a baby walker or stroller. The wheel assembly includes a wheel seat 6' having a semi-ball like body 62' with an axle hole 63' therein and a tube 61' extended upward therefrom. A tubular connecting member 8' is mounted around the tube 61' and a connecting post 7' is extended through the tubular connecting member 8'. The tubular connecting member 8' further includes outer threading (not labeled) for engaging with a frame of the baby walker or stroller. Thus, the wheel seat 6' is rotatable through 360.degree. relative to the frame of the baby walker or stroller. A larger semi-ball like wheel 9' is mounted to a side of the wheel seat 6' and an axle 92' is extended through the axle hole 63' in the wheel seat 6' and an axle hole 93' of the wheel 9'. The wheel 9' includes a wheel rim 91' having a diameter larger than that of the body 62' and in contact with ground for rolling.
Nevertheless, dust and/or alien objects also tend to enter the exposed axle holes 93' and 63' of this wheel assembly such that friction to the axle 92' is increased. As a result, the wheel 9' may not rotate smoothly. The exposed ends of the axle 92' adversely affect the aesthetically pleasing effect. In addition, it is possible for the child in the baby walker or stroller to move to a dangerous place and thus gets hurt if adult is not aware of the situation, as the wheel 9' is not shielded. Furthermore, the baby or child may reach his/her fingers or toes into a space between the wheel 9' and the body 62' and thus be injured.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved wheel assembly that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.